dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Wild Hunt
Wild Hunt The Skill Releases On The TP Medal Shop Next Week. Bob1200 (talk) 07:25, March 5, 2017 (UTC) If If Bob is right then this article is not nonsense and should stay. I Used The PS4 Glitch To Skip To This Weekend's TP Medal Shop, And I Have Wild Hunt In Game. EDIT: I Can Make a Video Of Wild Hunt If U Guys Want. Bob1200 (talk) 21:41, March 6, 2017 (UTC) I Have Proof Of Its Existance Here, I Didn't Have To Make A Video Because One Already Existed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dtlxky9FFyM EDIT: This Video Also Shows The Purchase And Skill Itself. Bob1200 (talk) 03:09, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Dude, if you wanted to convince to everybody that it is a real move, which it obviously is just the wiki catches on really slow and none of these people are real Dragon Ball fans, then at least try to put some effort next time when creating a page to make it look convincing. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:08, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Well See The Problem Is, I Don't Know Who Used It In The Series, I Was Hoping Other People Could Fill That Stuff In. All I Know Is What It Does, And How To Get It. Bob1200 (talk) 04:45, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Bob the only reason I worded my first message the way I is so others wouldn't believe I was saying you was right and also because I didn't know how you came across the info, but I do believe you. Now SuperBen how do you know who is a real Dragon Ball fan and who isn't? Whoever marked that page for deletion is clearly not a real DB fan because that person has probably not even played Xenoverse or watched it before because it was in the 2nd DLC and everyone should know that by now because there are quite a few youtube videos about the new moves now. Maybe they don't follow any of the Youtubers and maybe they don't have the game yet see there are multiple reasons why someone would mark an article for deletion it doesn't mean they aren't a real fan so you saying that they aren't is speculation, so maybe think about that before trying to cast judgement on how much of a fan someone is. Also don't say none of these people are real Dragon Ball fans if you are not talking about everyone because that just makes you come off as like you think only people like you are real Dragon Ball fans, just friendly suggestions to make it easier for people to know you are not talking about them and so you don't make enemies. Is there really a rule on Dragon Ball Wiki that says you can't use Dragon Ball Kai Images for Techniques? While I was trying to contribute to this page somebody reverted it because of an issue with the use of a Dragon Ball Kai image (which I used as it was the only one I could find that best illustrated the Nova Strike-like flying charge used by Vegeta). Personally my feeling is its just someone enforcing their opinion on what should be used, but I personally don't this it should be an issue as the image is just to illustrate the subject of the article in question (in this case a portion of Wild Hunt) and sometimes you cannot always find an image that depicts the same thing from Dragon Ball Z (Note: Dragon Ball Kai is basically a remastered version of DBZ with a lot of the filler cut out, so they depict a lot of the same things). RaphBlade7 (talk) 21:29, March 12, 2017 (UTC) No, There's No Rule Against It To My Knowledge. Kai Is Just DBZ Without Filler, So There Shouldn't Be Any Issue. Bob1200 (talk) 21:33, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :There is no rule against Kai images. The user who reverted your contribution is just being biased. — 23:37, March 12, 2017 (UTC)